


Soulmate ideas

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	1. Chapter 1

 

  1. Each others’ names on their wrist/palm/etc
  2. Each others’ first words to one another OR Same marking on each other’s skin
  3. Timer counting up and stops when you’ll meet your soulmate OR Timer starts counting the moment you meet your soulmate
  4. Your soulmate’s first impression/thoughts about you is written on your body
  5. Each day on your arm is a particular event your soulmate will face today. (Examples: Promotion, family death, new pet, meeting soulmate…)
  6. A touch from your soulmate will leave an imprint there (like a different coloured area on your skin, or a symbol, or name)
  7. Ink marks (similar to tattoos) are on your body. When your soulmate is in the vicinity, it’ll slowly move, as if reaching out. When you two touch, the tattoos will connect with each other.
  8. See colour for the first time when you meet, fades away when they die
  9. Being next to soulmate heals injuries
  10. You stop aging at a certain age, until you meet your soulmate and grow old together.
  11. Get the same injuries as your soulmate does OR/AND When you get sick, so does your soulmate
  12. Songs sung by your soulmate is stuck in your head. OR Whatever music that is stuck in your soulmate’s head is stuck in yours too.
  13. Unique song imprinted in your mind that only you and your soulmate knows
  14. If you’re having a good/bad day, your soulmate will have the same amount of good/bad day. (Or alternatively, the opposite)
  15. Soulmate’s heart beat on your wrist
  16. Whenever you lose an item (like a sock), it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow
  17. Write something on your own skin, appears on the other’s skin as well
  18. Meet soulmate in dreams every night (with the ability to interact)
  19. You can send one item to your soulmate every year (or whenever) OR You have this limited stack of sticky notes. Write whatever you want on it, and that note would magically appear somewhere in your soulmate’s line of sight during that day.
  20. It is impossible to lie to your destined soulmate.
  21. Each year at a certain age, soulmates are paired together into some sort of battle royal thing. But, if you lose the battle you forget who your soulmate is until the next battle and you can only live happy ever after if you win
  22. A certain time frame began to loop, and the only way for it to stop is to find your soulmate
  23. Legend says that if you fold 1000 paper (Cranes? Planes? Rabbits? Anything really) You can meet your soulmate.
  24. At the age of sixteen, everyone goes into another world for two years, hanging out with their soulmate. Time is warped to make sure the two of you are sixteen in this world. When the two years are up, you’re sent back into the real world, with fractured memories of what happened. These foggy memories make it hard to find them again. (Numbers can be changed.)
  25. Counter of how many footsteps away you are from your soulmate
  26. Your soulmate leaves coloured footprints only visible to you
  27. The voice in your head (example: your conscious) is your soulmate’s voice (by that I meant that they have the same voice, not that’s it’s your soulmate’s personality in your head– y’know, take it as you will)
  28. Mysterious letter detailing to one person when they’ll meet, and another letter detailing where they’ll meet to their soulmate, but not both (Person A gets when they’ll meet, Person B gets where they’ll meet)
  29. There’s an object that changes colour depending on what mood your soulmate is in
  30. Whenever you have a question, your soul mate has the answer.



 

…

 

blankdblank

c-s-stars # 30 –

A : Where the Fuck is my cutting board?

B Just randomly sitting at work mumbling to themselves during a meeting : “Behind the toaster.” Everyone looks at them curiously, “What? Is there something on my face?”

…

A looking for keys their cat keeps stealing : Where the fuck are my keys?!

B walking into their kitchen for the fourth time that night staring firey at the top of their fridge : Why the fuck do I keep coming in here?!

…

A looking for socks in their living room their cat keeps stealing : Damnit Muffin!

B angrilly flipping their couch : What the hell is my Mate looking for?!

…

B can’t find their car in the parking lot of the airport after their trip abroad : Where the fuck is my car?!

A, just landed on their trip abroad, standing awkwardly staring at B’s car feeling like they might have been a drug dog in their former life when they have no reason to be staring at this car.

B walks over shouting :Hey! Get away from my car!

A looks at them : I was looking for the bus, but, I just had to look at this car, for some reason…

B raises a brow then looks them up and down, seeing they don’t seem like a threat, offers hand after removing glove : I’ll give you a lift, i’m B

A removes glove to be polite and shakes B’s hand, before they can give their name the 2nd effect of their bond kicks in, B gives a steady bark while A Bleats like a goat. B being a smart ass asks, : So, that’s a big B little Leat?

A gives a playful glare : Don’t make me swat you with a newspaper there Puppy.


	2. Red Belt Idea

everyone knows the red string soulmate notion, but i thought up the red belt one. When coming across your soulmate if you are overly stubborn or keep missing your chance to speak or bump into them the next time you pass one another you end up literally being pulled together and joined at the hip.

On the subway A is reading through the notes for their latest presentation while B is pretending to work on their latest song/book/poem/drawing/idk they’re writing/doodling while stealing glances at A. He’s been secretly leaving the notes in her bag or mail slot for months now.

A goes to step off the train only to feel a tug at their waist as they’re pulled onto B’s lap. B is gasping for air after having A fall on their crotch they both inspect the thick red belts joined together by a red loop drawing a gasp from them both until A looks up and says, “My presentation! This couldn’t happen any other time?” A jerks him up, “We have to go.” 

Teetering on their feet as B stammers, “I, I have work too.”

A asks what B does, B answers and A tugs them again, “You can write there! I can’t miss this!” Tugging them by the belt.

A gives presentation with B awkwardly behind them facing the wall holding their notebook trying to focus as the others in the meeting all either rub the red rings on their fingers marking their formed bonds or the other couple with a matching set of belts squeezing onto the love seat along the wall with matching frowns.

A gets called off to an international trip B has to go on as well. The closer they get and bond the longer the string joining their belts get, when they fight it shrinks and they slam together again. And of course my mind jumps to an angry make up sex bit that gets a bit complicated with the belts locking them together.


	3. Red Belt Idea

everyone knows the red string soulmate notion, but i thought up the red belt one. When coming across your soulmate if you are overly stubborn or keep missing your chance to speak or bump into them the next time you pass one another you end up literally being pulled together and joined at the hip.

On the subway A is reading through the notes for their latest presentation while B is pretending to work on their latest song/book/poem/drawing/idk they’re writing/doodling while stealing glances at A. He’s been secretly leaving the notes in her bag or mail slot for months now.

A goes to step off the train only to feel a tug at their waist as they’re pulled onto B’s lap. B is gasping for air after having A fall on their crotch they both inspect the thick red belts joined together by a red loop drawing a gasp from them both until A looks up and says, “My presentation! This couldn’t happen any other time?” A jerks him up, “We have to go.” 

Teetering on their feet as B stammers, “I, I have work too.”

A asks what B does, B answers and A tugs them again, “You can write there! I can’t miss this!” Tugging them by the belt.

A gives presentation with B awkwardly behind them facing the wall holding their notebook trying to focus as the others in the meeting all either rub the red rings on their fingers marking their formed bonds or the other couple with a matching set of belts squeezing onto the love seat along the wall with matching frowns.

A gets called off to an international trip B has to go on as well. The closer they get and bond the longer the string joining their belts get, when they fight it shrinks and they slam together again. And of course my mind jumps to an angry make up sex bit that gets a bit complicated with the belts locking them together.


End file.
